


Flight Risk

by california_112



Category: due South
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Episode: s01e20-21 Victoria's Secret, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: And Fraser was off, running after the woman who had just seconds ago tried to kill him, desperate to get to her. He was beginning to comprehend that she'd done something to him, that she was trying something, but he couldn't quite make out what- there was a haze of feelings, the good, the bad, and the duty, all merging and fading as he recognized them. Then, as he ran up the stairs, pushing straggling passengers aside with nothing of his usual politeness, one thing surfaced. 'Bring her in'.-or-Fraser's feelings in the final moments of 'Victoria's Secret'. All dialogue is canon, I'm just filling in the thoughts.SPOILERS FOR S01E20-21 'VICTORIA'S SECRET'
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Flight Risk

Ray was waiting, and had been waiting a good ten minutes, when Fraser finally appeared, less his tunic, braces, Stetson, and seemingly some of his spirit. Ray was quick to pick up his phone whilst his friend took a moment to sit down, smiling forcedly as they locked eyes.

"I put together your bail," the detective stated without preamble, "you should be out within the hour."

Fraser’s expression stiffened, staring. "You can’t do that, Ray, it's too much."

"Hey, the judge may consider your flight risk, but I don't."

"You don't have that kind of money," Fraser returned, trying to reason him out of his decision, "you'd have to mortgage your house!"

"You gonna skip on me?"

It was as good as an answer, and the Mountie returned without pause. "No."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Ray let the smile into his voice, trying to be reassuring. "I'll meet you out front."

They both hung abruptly, and Fraser stared for a moment after Ray had gone, fully realising how deep the bond between them was. Whatever the situation, completely and without question, Ray had his back.

* * *

"…I'll go after her."

And Fraser was off, running after the woman who had just seconds ago tried to kill him, desperate to get to her. He was beginning to comprehend that she'd done something to him, that she was trying something, but he couldn't quite make out what- there was a haze of feelings, the good, the bad, and the duty, all merging and fading as he recognized them. Then, as he ran up the stairs, pushing straggling passengers aside with nothing of his usual politeness, one thing surfaced. 'Bring her in'.

He leapt onto the platform and looked around desperately, taking in the scene at a glance. A train was leaving to his left, and as soon as he spotted the familiar silhouette running alongside he was off again, after her. She must have heard his footsteps, because she glanced back and they briefly locked eyes, right before she jumped for a door. At that, he pulled her from the train mercilessly, hardly concerned when she cried out. Her bag flew from her grasp, scattering diamonds across the platform, and there was suddenly a gun trained on his chest.

"Pick 'em up." she demanded in a level tone, but he shook his head.

"I can't do that."

Beside them, the train began to move, and the gun's mark climbed from heart to head. "You son of a bitch, you set me up, I shoulda shot you."

He smiled, somewhat bitterly, as his mind suddenly spoke for itself. "And I should've let you go." What was he saying? It had been his duty to bring her in, why would he have…

"Well you're going to this time."

He realised where she thought that would lead, and shook his head. "Sorry." It was simple to disarm her, annoyingly simple for some part of his mind- it told him he should be pleading with her, forcing her, after all she did to him.

"Then shoot me because I'm getting on this train." He couldn't- couldn't shoot her, couldn't even move- this wasn't how it was supposed to be! "No? Ok!"

And she turned, and she grabbed a railing, and he did nothing. This was wrong, his mind screamed. Everything about this was wrong, from beginning to now, and he knew, right then, that this was where it would end. Whatever happened in the next few seconds would be everything between them, past, present, and future- he was going against his duty, against his word-

"Then come with me!"

Against his-

"Come with me!"

_"You gonna skip on me?"_

"You're gonna regret it if you don’t…"

_"…may consider your flight risk, but I…"_

Don't. Don't do it, don't run-

"Fraser!"

A heartbeat was the loudest thing in the world, and the train was still moving, and her face burned onto his vision, staring back at him clearly even from the distance. A glance to the right revealed that Ray was coming with reinforcements, Ray who'd mortgaged his house to get him out on bail, Ray who'd been his best friend and partner from day one, Ray who refused to even _consider_ his flight risk.

"Come with me!"

Everything stopped. Then, like a kick to the back, everything started, and he was running, pushing himself to the limit to keep up with her, still wondering what was going on and missing the satisfied smirk on her face.

Victoria was the centre of attention as she reached out a hand, Ray reaching the other platform and taking aim, Fraser now reaching desperately for her hand, the train speeding up all the time. Vaguely, Fraser heard someone yell "She's got a gun!", but he was almost there, almost-

A shot.

But he was on the train, in her arms, with her- why was she letting go? Why couldn't he grab her back, pull her off- _he_ was _falling_ off- what was happening? Why was she sad? Why was she gone…

The platform was cold and unyielding as Fraser hit it, rolling once before settling on a hot poker of pain. Something was wrong, desperately wrong, but his mind couldn't work out what it was. Was it the pain? Was it the cold? Was it- dad?

"I should be with her." Dead men couldn't tell tales, after all.

Someone replied, it wasn't Fraser Senior. He realised that a poem was being recited, probably by the voices nearby, that same familiar poem that he had known forever but couldn't quite understand the words to.

And then the snow began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> D''':
> 
> This was floating around in my WIPs and I finally finished it off. Planning a longer work in the not-too-distant future, I hope I can pull it off!


End file.
